It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by DaronwyK
Summary: **One Shot-Complete** Severus finally accepts an invitation to join Hermione on Christmas Eve. Set approx. 6 years post-DH. NOT Epilogue Compliant.


**Written for the 2017 Houses Competition - Winter Challenge**

 **Category: Christmas Challenge / Prompts: Mistletoe & Warm and Cozy**

 **Lyrics are from 'It Must Have Been the Mistletoe by Barbara Streisand'**

 **All usual disclaimers apply.**

 **o.o.O.o.o**

The little Scottish cottage was awash in enchanted fairy lights, evergreen garlands were draped over the windows, and a wreath adorned with holly graced the front door. Severus hesitated just inside the gate but gathered his nerve and went to the door, knocking firmly. For the last five years he'd received the same invitation, and he'd pointedly ignored every single one. This year he'd felt guilty for not responding, and he hoped that he'd still be welcome. The door opened, revealing the owner of the cottage, light spilling from behind her.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said, and her lips curved up in a truly pleased smile. "Please come in, it's freezing out tonight." She moved back, inviting him inside.

"I realize I didn't reply to your invitation, but I hope I'm not intruding," Severus said, uncharacteristically nervous as he entered the young woman's home. He'd expected there to be a party in full swing, but he could only hear the crackle of a fire in the fireplace and the soft strains of some Christmas tune or other.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want company." She smiled reassuringly and dismissed his concern. "Can I take your cloak?" she offered.

Severus unbuttoned his heavy winter cloak and let her hang it up behind the door. He hadn't laid eyes on this particular witch since his trial. In truth he'd withdrawn from the world, eager to forget everything and everyone and praying that he would be forgotten in turn. Minerva came to visit him every month like clockwork, but she was the only one. After the first year, Potter and the others had given up trying to entreat him to rejoin the world. Yet every December 1st a little tawny owl would come with the same neatly written invitation to join Miss Granger for Christmas Eve, never mentioning his lack of response the year prior.

"Come in and have a seat by the fire, while I get you something to drink." She motioned him into the sitting room and he saw that he was indeed the only one there. He settled into a comfortable looking armchair, taking in the festive décor. Warmth radiated from the fire, and only added to the cozy atmosphere. It was clear she had set up for a small party, but no one had clearly shown up. Guilt gnawed at him again as he wondered how many years she had done the same and been left to celebrate the day in solitude.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus said kindly as she passed him the mug of hot mulled cider. He could smell warmth of clove, allspice, and cinnamon, and couldn't help but approve of her choices. He tasted it and made an appreciative sound. "This is very good." Rare praise from him.

"Thank you, it was my grandmother's recipe," Hermione said, sitting down with her own mug of cider.

"What have you been doing with yourself? I haven't kept up with the news," Severus enquired politely.

"I took a position at the Ministry right after graduation, but I resigned back in the summer. It's not what I imagined it would be. I've been doing some freelance arithmancy work, and spending time on my own research. I heard from Minerva that you were working on some projects of your own?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been spending time trying to refine and rework the Wolfsbane potion. While the current formulation is effective, it is costly and difficult to brew. Finding a less hazardous way to produce it would improve access and help reduce the number of attacks each year." Severus said. It was also something small he could do in Lupin's memory. While he had not considered the man a friend, he had respected him and acknowledged that his death was a great loss to those that had known him.

"Have you made any progress?" She asked, a familiar gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Severus found her interest rather infectious and launched into his research. Minerva had little interest in potions, beyond a polite enquiry now and then and she certainly did not have the knowledge to follow his more in depth explanations. It was clear the Miss Granger had kept up on her Potions journals and she leaned forward, a clear understanding in her warm brown eyes. He realized with a shock just how much he had missed having someone to discuss things with. His years at Hogwarts had ensured that there were always one or two of his colleagues that could be a sounding board when he required one. Pomona and Septimia had been his usual confidants and most capable of following his sometimes large leaps of logic. "I'm nowhere near the testing phase yet, but so far the results have been encouraging."

"Fascinating," Hermione said, sipping her drink and leaning back into her chair.

"It fills the days," Severus said and waved his hand dismissively. "I'm surprised you never pursued a Mastery, you certainly have the skill in a variety of areas." As a former teacher, it was somewhat disappointing to see how one of his brightest students had wasted her potential.

"I got so caught up in my work for the Ministry, there were just so many problems and I felt like I could fix them…but now I wish that I'd taken more time." Hermione admitted, sharing that one regret.

"It's hardly too late," Severus said. "I have a wide array of contacts in various fields, as does Minerva. Finding a suitable apprenticeship would not be difficult for you."

"Thank you, I'll think on it some more," she promised.

"I realize it's hardly my place to say so…but I didn't think to find you alone tonight," Severus said carefully. He was well aware that his sometimes blunt nature could easily offend, even when he didn't mean to.

"Harry always means to come, but more and more it just never seems to happen. People drift apart, and now that I'm not at the Ministry every day…" She shrugged as if it didn't matter to her. "So I always hope that this time someone will show up, but I'm content enough with my own company that it doesn't matter if they don't."

Severus could see just how much it *did* matter, years around his fellow Slytherins letting him see through her careful facade of nonchalance. "Well…being that it *is* Christmas," He stood and sat his mug down. He flicked his wand at the radio and it changed to another Christmas station. "Might I have the pleasure of a dance, Miss Granger?" His years of associating with the Malfoys had beaten manners into him, and Narcissa would have had his hide if he'd not made an effort. He wondered just how long it had been since anyone had treated her like a young woman rather than a walking encyclopedia.

Hermione looked stunned for half a moment and then a light blush crept across her cheeks. "I'd be delighted," she finally responded, slipping her hand into his and letting him draw her up.

 _ **It must have been the mistletoe**_

 _ **The lazy fire, the falling snow**_

 _ **The magic in the frosty air**_

 _ **That feeling everywhere**_

Severus pulled her in close, feeling the slight intake of breath. Merlin, how long had it been since he'd felt someone react to him like that. The song was slow, and he enjoyed the excuse to hold her closer than he likely should. She'd become a beautiful woman in the last few years, growing into herself. Her trademark wild curls had been tamed, at least somewhat, and fell in glossy ringlets around her shoulders. The red sweater she wore left the tops of her shoulders bare, the incredibly soft wool clinging enticingly to her slight curves. Nicely tailored black pants completed the holiday ensemble. It was a flattering outfit, but not excessively revealing as so many women tended towards on the holidays. He found himself strangely approving of her moderate yet elegant style.

 _ **It could have been the holiday,**_

 _ **The midnight ride upon sleigh**_

 _ **The countryside all dressed in white**_

 _ **That crazy snowball fight!**_

Hermione felt a little silly dancing with her former Professor, but this close she couldn't help but appreciate just how fit the man was. He held her lightly, hands not straying and yet there was something incredibly intimate in the way he moved with her. It wasn't as if she had a great deal of experience judging the skill of dance partners, only ever having attended the Ministry balls with Ron until their rather spectacular break-up. She'd avoided those functions after, and no amount of pleading from Harry had been able to sway her. But Professor Snape…well Severus, she supposed it would be alright to think of him that way in her head at least, he moved with a fluid grace that neither Ron or Viktor had even come close to mimicking. She bit her bottom lip and dared to rest her head against his shoulder as the melody of the song wrapped around her.

 _ **It must have been the mistletoe**_

 _ **The lazy fire, the falling snow**_

 _ **The magic in the frosty air**_

 _ **That made me love you!**_

 _ **On Christmas eve our wish came true**_

 _ **That night I fell in love with you**_

 _ **It only took one kiss to know**_

 _ **It must have been the mistletoe!**_

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, dipping his head ever so slightly as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Subtle undertones of vanilla and peach clung to her hair, nothing so overt as to assault someone's senses but pleasant. He could feel the warmth of her cheek through the material of his shirt, a spot of warmth that tempted him to see if he could claim yet more. A debate began to rage in his mind, so very much at odds with the warm and comfortable atmosphere inside Miss Granger's home. Second chances were not given to men like him, they were given to the rich, the privileged, and the beautiful…Severus was none of those things, and well aware of that. His chance for love had come and gone, passing him by before he'd even realized that it had gone, thinking that he might have another chance with this young woman was a fool's dream. An opposing voice in his head, which sounded strangely like Minerva for some bizarre reason, suggested that it might not be such a fantasy. Was Miss Granger not here in his arms, warm and welcoming?

There was no question that she was brilliant, if largely unfocused at the moment. She was brave, selfless, and desperate for recognition in a way that he recognized all too well. Severus also could tell that she was lonely, forgotten by those that had once professed to be her friends, and by a world that she had given everything of herself to. Something had brought him here tonight, and he needed to know why. A subtle movement of his hand conjured a delicate sprig of magical mistletoe, and its pull froze them in place.

Hermione shifted, looking up at the white berries intertwined with slender green leaves and then her eyes met his, an eyebrow lifted in question. There was no apprehension in her eyes, as close to an invitation as she was willing to give.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Granger." He said softly and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers in a silent question.

Hermione's heart was thundering hard in her chest, but she shifted, bringing their joined hands to rest against his chest as she returned the kiss, giving him the only answer she could. This wasn't something she'd planned for, or even had any inkling it was possible…but it felt incredibly right. As he pulled back slightly, she opened her eyes and met his.

"Happy Christmas, Severus." She said boldly, thinking that maybe this Christmas would be the one she'd been dreaming of.

~Fin~


End file.
